


Аромооксамит

by ola_ukraine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I have no idea why, Porn with Feelings, UST, sexy mommy McCall
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ola_ukraine/pseuds/ola_ukraine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нелюби прокидаються з ранку, вдивляються в стелю, замість тепла коханої людини відчувають лише вогкий жар нагрітих вночі простирадл.<br/>Кріс захопився Мелісою. Пані МакКол завдяки увазі Кріса згадала, що вона жінка. А Стайлз нарешті не бреше сам собі щодо Лідіі Мартін.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Крістофер Арджент

_Нелюби прокидаються з ранку, вдивляються в стелю, замість тепла коханої людини відчувають лише вогкий жар нагрітих вночі простирадл._

Стайлз вдивляється в стелю рівно 60 секунд і човгає на кухню робити каву аромооксамит, якої нагадує хлопцю Мелісу. Останнім часом Стілінскі занадто часто думає про маму свого найкращого друга.

Мисливець з ранку просто розплющує очі рівно о 6-ії ранку, машинально проводить рукою ліворуч, де мала б спати дружина. Вікторія докірливо дивиться зі світлини ув’язнена в рамку з полички каміну. Кріс п’є гірку каву, не відчуваючи її аромату з теренів Ефіопії і тонкого італійського обсмаження.

Меліса після нічної зміни скидає телефон, який верещить несамовито додолу, намарно намагається видурити у Морфея ще кілька хвилин. Її кава з ранку гірчить піском крупиць. У кавоварки знову треба міняти фільтр.

Кріс же дорослий чоловік, який вправно володіє зброєю. Та чомусь він боїться підійти до Меліси, яка з насупленим виглядом стоїть в відділі бакалії обираючи сорт пластівців на сніданок. Жінка насуплюється ще дужче, помічаючи пана Арджента. Мисливець рахує до десяти, але дорахувати не встигає.

\- Крісе, - навіть Вікторія не могла втиснути стільки свого роздратування в його ім’я.

\- Мелісо, - Кріс намагається посміхнутися, виходить не дуже.

\- Що ти тут робиш? – Меліса стискає ручку візка до білих кісточок, ніби стримуючи себе.

Мисливець розуміє, що він би поводився так само з тим, хто хотів нашкодити його дитині, але їм тут ще жити довго і бажано мирно.

\- Я купляю продукти, - чоловік трясе в повітрі упаковкою яєць для наочності.

Пані МакКол гмикає, знизує плечима і об’їжджає його візком.

\- Мелісо, - чоловік обережно торкається руки жінки.

\- Що?

\- Може б ми поговорили. Я знаю, що в тебе до мене є цілком обґрунтовані претензії. Я б…

\- Я б тебе вбила, - вигляд у Меліси дійсно рішучий.

Кріс недоречно згадує, що будь-які самиці б’ються до останнього, захищаючи своїх дітей. Меліса наразі схожа на вовчицю очі блищать, верхня губа мимоволі тремтить, ледь відкриває кромку білих зубів.

\- Ми ж бо цивілізовані люди, - не найкращий аргумент з арсеналу Арджента.

\- Особливо, коли ганяєтеся за підлітками в намаганні вбити, - Меліса посміхається втомлено і трохи кепкуючи.

\- Коли ці підлітки озброєні кігтями та іклами і можуть самі вбити кого завгодно, - відрізає Кріс, бо знає що має рацію, що він правий.

\- Поки-но вбиваєте лише ви, - пані МакКол трусить головою розсипає маленькі кучері по плечах, сутулячись.

\- Вибач, - Арджент видихає це незвичне слово і додає – ми не вороги один одному.

\- Наразі чи взагалі? – Меліса допитливо дивиться в очі.

\- Взагалі. Я можу все пояснити, - чоловік знову торкається плеча жінки і трохи стискає.

Пані Маккол дивиться на його руку, переводить погляд на обличчя Кріса та видихає:

\- Гаразд.

На мить на обличчі Арджента яскравою плямою фарби розпливається непорозуміння.

\- Ти сам сказав, що ми не вороги, - Меліса торкається своїми павучими пальцями його пальців, обережно прибираючи його руку з свого плеча.

Кріса накриває незнайоме почуття ніжності до неї. Вікторія би просто зкинула його руку.

\- Може за вечерею? – чоловік схиляє голову на бік і дивиться твердо і впевнено, опановуючи секундну слабкість.

\- Ти поведеш мене заради розмови кудись? – черега дивуватися випадає Мелісі.

\- Так, - у мисливця нарешті виходить посміхнутись.

\- Я давно не була поза межами крамниць та роботи, - жінка скошує погляд і дивиться з під вій.

Кріс ковтає, дає собі додатковий час обдумати що це щойно було. Слова розбігаються наляканими перепілками.

\- Думай про це , як про ділову зустріч.

Меліса сміється довго, трусить головою. Арджент хмуриться і думає, що він сказав не так. Нарешті коли жінка закінчує з цим, то вимовляє: - Записуй телефона.

Кріс забиває цифри, промовляючи за звичкою губами цифри, запам’ятовуючи. Пані МакКол слідкує за його губами, скошує погляд нижче на підборіддя, яке поросло сивою щетиною, на кадик, який випирає. Щось є в Крісі таке, що чіпляє її погляд. Мелісса відчуває, як щоки обпікає кров. Жінка притискає руки до обличчя в намаганні закритися.

\- Коли ти будеш вільна на цьому тижні? – пан Арджент піднімає очі від телефону.

\- Завтра після обіду, - жінка штовхає візок до каси і бере з полки пластівці «Красти Крінглс».

У Арджента проноситься думка, що руки Меліси без манікюру все одно виглядають дуже тендітно і по-жіночому.

 

Вдома у Арджентів по незвичному тихо, в телефоні Кріса досі повідомлення від Елісон, що вона ночує у Лідіі. Пляшка скотчу, що стоїть в барі вже напівпорожня і мисливець вперше п’є на вечір каву замість скотчу. Чоловік піднімається до себе в кімнату і ховає світлину дружини до коробки з іншими речами Вікторії, що стоїть в шафі.

Меліса ставить лазанью до печі, вдивляючись сліпим поглядом в плиту. На кухню вривається Стайлз і заклякає

\- Ви якась інша сьогодні, - видає хлопчина і переступає з носків на п’яти, пильно вдивляючись в матір свого друга.

\- Стайлзе, - жінка з питанням в погляді дивиться на Сітілінскі.

\- А я взагалі йшов за водою з бульбашками, - Стайлз проходить до холодильника і ховає свою почервонівши пику за дверцятами.

\- Скоро буде вечеря, - осудливо каже Меліса і зачиняє холодильник перед носом хлопця.

\- Ну, пані МакКол, - Стайлз робить очі безхатнього цуценяти.

Жінка куйовдить волосся хлопця і не сильно б’є його по потилиці, видихаючи «ні». Стайлз сапає незадоволеним їжаком, чухає місце на яке прийшовся удар. Хлопчина потайки вдихає запах Меліси наповнюючи свої легені аромоксамитом кави, та лікарняними трохи різкуватими запахами.

\- Дзусь звідси, - пані МакКол жартома погрожує хлопцю дерев’яною лопаткою.

Стайлз посміхається на це і з гучним «йой» вилітає з кухні на сходинки аж до кімнати Скота.

 

Насправді подзвонити і призначити зустріч доволі просто, особливо, коли в тебе є номер людини з якою ти хочеш зустрітися. Кріс дивиться на наворочений смартфон, наче це вовкулака – з осторогою. Арджент стукає пальцями по столу, тре перенісся, крутить колесо миши, продивляючись ресторани Бейкон Гілс. Перечитує втретє договір щодо зброї і не може змусити себе набрати Мелісу.

Меліса прокидається рівно о першій ранку від несамовитого верещання телефону. Намагається вимкнути будильника і приймає виклик.

\- Мелісо, - голос в слухавці трохи напружений.

Жінка прокліпується гарненько і приставляє телефон до вуха.

\- Так, Крісе, - голос після сну трохи захриплий оксамитово просочується в слухавці.

Арджент сіпається від мурах, що крокують вздовж хребта.

\- Ти казала після обіду будеш вільна сьогодні, - одразу переходить він до справи.

\- Так після обіду, - Меліса дивиться на годинник на своєму стільниковому, трусить головою і встає з ліжка.

\- Ти любиш французьку кухню? – голос Арджента відштовхується від кахлю в ванній кімнаті.

Пані МакКол плескає собі до обличчя холодною водою.

\- Обожнюю, - вимовляє вона і згадує, що ніколи її не куштувала.

\- Справді? – Кріс розтирає брови і прикриває очі.

\- Жодного разу не пробувала, - виправляє себе Меліса і посміхається, своєму відображенню.

\- Може тоді італійська? – Джерард завжди казав, що перемовини треба вести з супротивником в звичному для нього оточенні.

\- Мене вже від неї нудить так само, як від мексиканської та тайської їжі, - жінка витирається рушником.

Мисливець чує сторонні звуки і розуміє, що Меліса в ванній кімнаті, гадає в чому вона спить, уявляє, як вона вмивається. Як краплини ковзають по щоках, збираються на кінчиках брів, шкіра засмагла виблискує глянцем в жовтому світлі ванної. Кріс жене від себе занадто живу картинку з перед очей.

\- Я заїду за тобою о сьомій.

\- О сьомій, чудово, - пані МакКол вимикає телефона.

Арджент дивиться на закінчення дзвінку і незадоволено хмуриться. В кабінет несміливо шкребуться.

\- Так, Елі.

\- Тато, ти б поїв, - м’який докір в голосі Елісон, міг би вплинути, аби не попередня розмова.

\- Дякую, доню, - Кріс посміхається куточком вуст.

\- Та.

\- Що? – чоловік нарешті дивиться в очі своєї доньки і вперше не думає про те що розріз очей нагадує йому Вікторію.

\- Ти нервуєш? – Елі закусує пальця, ознака потужної розумової роботи.

\- Можливо, - відповідає Кріс.

Арджент згадує запитання доньки перед дверима МакКолів, коли Скот відкриває йому двері.

\- Пане Арджент, - трохи скошене підборіддя хлопця стає ще більш скошеним.

\- Поклич маму, будь ласка, - Кріс стискає пальці правої руки, аби не почухати собі шию нервово.

Скот недовірливо косить оком, але все ж виконує прохання.

Меліса жінка однозначно. Мисливець бачить блискучі очі та блиск для губ кольору «Дика вишня», а потім не може визначитись за що б таки зачепитись поглядом чи то за жолобок між грудьми, чи то за тонку талію, або відкриті плечі з оксамитом шкіри. На Мелісі сукня кольору «шампань» з тонкими бретелями на плечах, шовк щільно прилягає до тіла, підкреслюючи всі смачні вигини та западинки.

\- Тобі пасує.

\- Мамо, у Вас побачення?! – дитяча образа в голосі Скота руйнує мить.

\- У нас ділова вечеря, - відказує на це жінка, на її шкірі проступає маковим цвітом рум’янець. Кожній жінці приємно, коли на неї так дивляться.

Скот зітхає і йде на кухню.

Можна обманювати себе дуже довго, запевнювати в тому, що раптово полюбив ту бурду з старбаксу, який знаходиться біля лікарні, тому що там поміняли таки персонал. Казати собі, що провідувати побратима в лікарні це нормально.

Після розмови в ресторані один з мисливців побратим Кріса потрапляє в лікарню Бейкон Гілс. У Арджента виробляється звичка навідувати його в обід, а заодно й таскати Мелісі каву з пончиками. Пані МакКол посміхається вдячно і тепло і завжди плескає по біцепсу, затримуючи пальці на секунду довше ніж дозволяє етикет.


	2. Стайлз Стілінскі

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Стайлзу погано. Меліса типова мама, Скот як завжди не знімає з ручника.

Скот скаржиться Стайлзу, що Арджент підбиває клинці до мами. Стілінскі зі своєю балакучістю вперше нічого не говорить. Стайлза накриває, таке буває під час снігової лавини, з гучним шумом і холодними і твердим наче, то камені снігом. Усвідомлення, що Меліса зустрічається з Крісом вибиває повітря з легень і Стілінскі хоче роздряпати собі вуха, добратися до барабанних перетинок, аби лише не чути те що говорить Скот.

Можна скільки завгодно дурити себе, що ти в мамі кращого друга бачиш свою матір з її м’якими та лагідними руками. Можна скільки завгодно повторювати завчену мантру «я люблю Лідію Мартін», а самому потроху похапцем вдихати запах від Меліси. Можна скільки завгодно розповідати собі, що ти довбаний збоченець з Едіповим комплексом, коли вранці в тебе стоїть так, що можна добивати алмази в копалинах, через Мелісу МакКол в снах.

Стайлз лише дихає часто-часто ротом, наче в нього закладений ніс. Скот лякається і б’є по спині друга.

\- Ти чого, чуваче?

\- Все добре. Все добре, - Стайлз  смикає себе за волосся, в його макітрі думки юрбляться наче нью-йоркци в метро в годину пік.

В лікарняному ліфті повно народу, наче в годину пік. Кріс вдихає запах кави від волосся Меліси. Жінка через форму медсестри відчуває жар тіла Арджента. У мисливця все скручується в тугий вузол внизу животу та від попереку розходяться вогняні іскри, ніби відчуття небезпеки напередодні полювання. В пальці чоловіка впиваються тисяча голок від примарного відчуття дотику до передпліччя Меліси. Пані МакКол трусить головою, розсипає кучері по плечах, а Крісу до зубного скреготу хочеться  намотати її волосся собі на руку і притягнути до себе. Меліса навмання робить маленький крок назад їх стегна на мить дотикаються. Долівка ліфта здригається – він зупиняється. Мисливець ловить за зап'ясток жінку.

Меліса  лише трохи хмурить брови.

\- Я хочу запросити тебе на побачення, - на одному видиху промовляє Кріс, аби не передумати.

Меліса обережно розмикає його пальці.

\- Я згодна.

Жінка виходить  і йде в напрямку приймальні. Двері ліфта зачиняються. Арджент проводить по шиї рукою і посміхається.

 

\- Тату в тебе побачення! – тонкий і блідий палець Елісон, наче прокурор, що вказує на підсудного.

Крістофер Арджент  наморщує своє чоло, закатує очі до стелі і розв’язує вузол краватки, який не виходить.

\- Так з Мелісою, - з допитливими підлітками іноді краще здавати усі явки та гасла ніж випробовувати їх витончений розум.

Елі на якусь мить застигає льодовою скульптурою на порозі кімнати, але потім, як донька свого батька бере себе в руки.

\- Добре, що  сказав, - дівчина підходить і бере краватку до рук.

\- Я розумію, що це дуже незручно, - Кріс зітхає, отримує докірливий погляд від доньки.

\- Це м’яко сказано, - Елі справляється з краваткою дуже швидко і додає, - але ти частіше став посміхатись це добре.

\- Справді? – гмикає Кріс.

\- Та, - дівчина б’є по плечу.

\- Гаразд. Ти щось хотіла? - мисливець розгладжує не існуючи складки.

\- Я хотіла сказати, що ночую у Лідс, - Елісон Арджент  і її досконале відчуття часу.

 

У Стайлза Стілінскі точно погане відчуття часу, хоча б тому що двері йому відкриває не Скотт, а Меліса. Пані МакКол в напіврозтібнутій сукні, нафарбована і трохи нервова. Стайлз, як хлопчина з браком концентрації, вміє помічати дрібниці не затримуючись на головному.

\- Стайлзе, як добре. В мене побачення і мені не завадить допомога.

А Стайлз стоїть опудалом і думає , що нічого не добре. Думає, що побачення напевно з паном Арджентом і ці думки проростають тереном в грудях.  А ще він думає, що смуглість шкіри Меліси дуже гарно підкреслює  синій колір атласної сукні, що теракотова помада підходить  до синього. Пані МакКол тягне його за руку в хату.

\- А Скот? – нарешті видає хлопчина.

\- Він затримався на роботі, - відповідає Меліса, зривається до своєї кімнати на дзвінок телефона.

Стайлз трохи  пригальмовано слідкує за жінкою.

\- Ти не допоможеш? – пані МакКол прибирає волосся з шиї повертаючись до хлопця спиною.

Стайлз затримує подих, серце заклякає зловленим птахом, а потім наче маленьке колібрі тріпоче в грудях своїми крильцями. Стілінскі згадує, що колібрі за секунду робить понад 80-т помахів крилами.

\- Я ніколи цього не робив, - видушує з себе хлопчина і проводить пальцями по краях блискавки на сукні.

\- Хіба в тебе пайта не на блискавці? – Меліса напівобертається до Стайлза, в неї гарний профіль.

У Стайлза в роті раптово стає так сухо, наче після перепою. Він судомно вбирає в себе повітря, бо йому до ломоти в кісточках пальців хочеться провести по чіткому профілю жінки пальцями.

Впоратись з блискавкою виходить легко, а от впоратись з раптовим збудженням не виходить зовсім.

\- Все, - у Стайлза голос наче простуджений такий само захриплий і плями рум’янцю на щоках.

\- Дякую, сонечко, - Меліса повертається, хмурить брови і майже не думаючи, машинально типовим порухом притягує хлопця до себе і торкається своїми теракотовими вустами його лоба. Так мама в дитинстві перевіряла температуру у всіх нас.

Стайлз задушено схлипує, дотик жінки прошиває током, наче удар блискавки. Стілінскі зраненим птахом незграбно розкидає руки.

\- Пані Мелісо.

\- Дивно, температури немає, - жінка повільно відхиляється.

Стайлз хапає за плечі. Меліса в подиві розчинює очі.

\- Стайлзе?

\- Вибачте, я…- хлопець відпускає, проводить нервово однієї рукою по штанях, а іншою чухає потилицю.

\- Ти щось сьогодні нервовий. Все добре? – жінка схиляє голову вбік і дивиться з співчуттям.

\- Я прийняв пігулки, просто завтра тест, - здатність згадувати правду, щоб виправдати себе у Стайлза в крові.

\- Ти здаси. Ти ж бо розумний, - Меліса в намаганні заспокоїти обіймає хлопчину, від неї досі пахне кавою, а ще жасмином.

Стайлз ховає своє обличчя між її плечем та шиєю, їх стегна не дотикаються і це називається дружні обійми. Вони стоять так менше хвилини і коли, пані МакКол хоче розірвати обійми Стілінскі робить їх чуттєвими. Стайлз зміщує свої обидві руки, які до цього лежали на лопатках Меліси. Одна рука натискає на поперек, притискаючи стегна жінки до його, інша  піднімається до карку і хлопець піднімає обличчя. Заклякання ось, як можна назвати стан пані МакКол. Меліса в зневірі дивиться на хлопчину. Вона помічає щетину, зіницю ока, яка затоплює нафтовою плямою майже усю райдужку і очі Стайлза кольору бурштину змінюються на темний сургуч.  Пані МакКол дивиться на його вилиці, які загострилися  і роблять його обличчя більш чоловічим. Вона відчуває його збудження і думає: «Коли ж бо цей хлопчина встиг вирости?». Хлопець дивиться з невимовним захопленням та такою жагою, що від цього погляду шию Меліси обпікає кип’ячем, а в грудях стає тісно. Так дивляться на свою першу жінку.

Стілінскі мружиться, як перед стрибком у холодну воду і цілує. Його трохи вологи вуста торкаються вуст Меліси самого краєчку. Вона упирається своїми маленькими долонями йому в груди і відштовхує від себе. Стайлз легко піддається, куточки його вуст сповзають до низу в посмішці мімікріче.

\- Вибачте, - йому дійсно соромно.

Меліса інстинктивно торкається пальцями своїх обпечених поцілунком вуст, закривається.

\- Мабуть, ми обидва винні в тому що сталося, - промовляє жінка і дивиться з розумінням.

Стілінскі з задоволенням зараз би впав – провалився, тому що це розуміння, як постріл, просто в груди, у серце, яке й так кровоточить. Мабуть було б легше, аби вона кричала, прогнала врешті решт, але ця теплота і це речення «ми винні обидва». Сором ллється за комір розпеченим на пательні жиром, пропалюючи шкіру до самого м’яса. Перед ногами хлопчини розверзається безодня, віддаляє його від Меліси.

Незручність миті перериває Скот, який кричить з самого порогу:

\- Мамо,  я вже вдома, тут до тебе прийшли.

\- Мені вже час, - Меліса вичавлює посмішку та бере синій клатч з туалетного столику, оновлює помаду.

\- Так, - Стайлз відступає, втискається в стіну в намаганні злитися з нею назовсім.

Коли пані МакКол виходить, він слідує за нею.

Крістофер Арджент на порозі МакКолів не найкраще продовження вечору для Стайлза. Хлопець махає Скоту, аби лишень не дивиться на те, як швидко спускається Меліса, якими блискучими очима на неї дивиться мисливець.

\- Кепсько, - зітхає МакКол і плескає Стайлза по плечу.

Стілінскі хочеться побитися головою об стіну від правдивості слів, або розповісти йому про те що сталося, та отримати нарешті по пиці, щоб юшка з носа. Стайлзу соромно. Він вважає що заслужив того, щоб йому натовкли пику. Сором змішується з болем від втрати Меліси та жагучими ревнощами і це така ж вибухова суміш, як і нітрогліцерин.

\- Але мама така щаслива, - додає  Скот.


	3. Меліса МакКол

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В цьому розділі пані МакКол думає недовго про раптовий поцілунок. Мисливець полює зовсім не на перевертнів. І всі врешті залишаються задоволені, окрім Стайлза з його душевними стражданнями. Але я тут подумала, що четвертому розділу бути...

Крісу кортить поцілувати Мелісу, коли вона йому посміхається, але він лише відкриває дверцята машини і стискає їх сильніше ніж треба.

Мати Меліси Альба Дельгадо завжди казала: - Коли ти хочеш відволікти увагу посміхайся. І пані МакКол посміхається найчарівнішою з своїх посмішок, в то й час як в голові проноситься картинки того раптового цілунку. В грудях поселяється маленька ящірка, вона дряпає ребра своїми кігтями, можливо та й скоріше за все це сумління. Десь вона прорахувалася, не помітила змін в поведінки Стайлза. Адже Меліса доросла жінка та вона завжди сприймала хлопця, як друга Скота. Вона знала про ситуацію з його мамою та співчувала йому, завжди намагалася дати стільки тепла та турботи на яку була здатна і зовсім не в плані сексу. Де ж був той Рубікон для Стайлза, коли він вирішив закохатися і чи правда була те що він говорив про Лідію.

\- Я замовив столик там, де ми сиділи в перший раз, - баритон Кріса відволікає від дурних і непотрібних думок.

\- Оу, - Меліса трохи закусує нижню губу, - там чудовий десерт.

Арджент відволікається від дороги і дивиться на жінку. Десерт звучить багатообіцяюче. Він пестить поглядом обличчя та шию Меліси, вона опускає очі і її вуста здригаються.

\- Ти тоді замовила крем-брюлє, - він згадує, аби прибрати незграбну паузу.

\- Бо воно смачне, - жінка піднімає брови в награному подиві, але насправді щоб не показувати своїх справжніх почутті. Мелісі дуже приємно, що він пам’ятає, що їй подобається.

\- Ну, можливо, - скептично вигинає брову Кріс.

\- Гаразд, я розповім чому, але урочисто присягнись що ти ані чичирк про це, - Меліса хитає головою.

\- Я німий, як риба, - Кріс робить вигляд, що зачиняє рота на замок, йому подобається ця легкість в їх розмові.

\- Я якось намагалася приготувати крем-брюле вдома. І воно згоріло, добре, що Скот був вдома, він вчасно помітив, - пані МакКол покаянно зітхає.

\- Воно повністю виправдало свою назву в такому випадку, - мисливець торкається її оголеного плеча ніжно.

Дотик приємний: у чоловіка теплі, трохи шерехаті подушечки пальців.

\- Крем-брюле в перекладі з французької означає «палений крем».

В Меліси гарний сміх він не як срібний дзвіночок, він просто щирий та заразний.

\- Дякую, ти вмієш розрадити жінку.

В ресторані приглушене світло і жива музика. Меліса поводить плечима від пильної уваги якогось чоловіка. Кріс обіймає її за плечі і вона розслабляється.

\- Боюся, що треба було захопити зброю, - мисливець шепоче її на вухо.

На її недовірливий погляд пояснює:

\- Щоб відбиватися від чоловіків, які забажають тебе вкрасти.

\- В них немає жодних шансів на успіх в цій нелегкій справі, - розуміючи посміхається пані МакКол, навмисно не домовляючи, що вона ж бо з Крісом.

Вони сідають за столик.

Те як впевнено Крістофер себе поводить, як дивиться на Мелісу, все це в купі з його по-чоловічому суворою красою змушує відчувати жінку бажаною і привабливою. Меліса дивиться в меню і думає, який він в ліжку. Вона облизує свої вуста, з’їдаючи помаду.

\- Щось обрала вже? – голос Арджента стає більш глибоким, він втуплює погляд в її вуста.

\- Я з задоволенням передаю тобі ці почесні обов’язки, - Меліса кладе меню на стіл та трохи піддається вперед до чоловіка.

Кріс наважується накрити нарешті її руку своєю, він проводить великим пальцем по випираючей кісточки великого пальця з натиском. Губи жінки складаються в літеру «О», вона не прибирає його руку, лише дивиться широко розчиненими очима.

\- Дякую.

Так і не зрозуміло за що це подяка за право дотику чи за те що він обирає, а може за все й одразу.

Меліса думає, що вона підпустила Кріса вже достатньо, щоб він наважився на більше. В неї так давно не було сексу, на неї давно не дивилися, як на законно впольовану здобич. Не дарма Кріс мисливець. Його погляд жорсткий і владний і жінці це подобається, вона трохи прикриває очі передчуваючи те чим має скінчитись вечір. Вони ж бо обидва дорослі, вільні люди.

Арджент намагається зосередитися на меню, яке він і так досконало знає. Меліса крадькома кидає на нього погляди, а Кріс помічає жилку, що б’ється у неї на шиї, на те як здіймаються її груди, на те як дихання поглибшується.

\- Canard à l'Orange, пюре з селери і Вувре, - нарешті робить замовлення Кріс.

\- Минулого разу ми їли бідного пухнастика, а тепер буде щось з апельсинами? – пані МакКол виблискує очима на чоловіка.

\- Качка, - зізнається чоловік і хилить голову до низу, ніби то в покуті, потім піднімає її і дивиться в очі Меліси, додає: - правду кажучи: краще, коли її вполювати.

Пані МакКол стискає серветку в пальцях і мимоволі облизує нижню губу. Кріс думає, що ще трохи з евфемізмами і навряд вони замовлятимуть десерт – справжній десерт.

Про десерт вони справді забувають.

Арджент дивиться на Меліссу посеред своєї вітальні, яка побілілими пальцями чіпляється за свій клатч і роззирається навколо. Він без поквапу підходить до жінки, стає за спиною і ніжно проводить по її плечах своїми долонями.

\- Затишний інтер’єр, - виривається нервово у Меліси.

\- Так, - промовляє Кріс кудись в її плечі і майже нечутно торкається шкіри своїми вустами в німому питання: «Чи дозволиш?».

Вона лише відкидає голову йому на плече і гучно втягує в себе повітря.

\- Де в тебе ванна? – це таке ритуальне речення у всіх дорослих, яке означає: «ми зараз будемо кохатися, чи їбатися» все залежить від того хто вони один одному.

Меліса подумки дякує Крісу за те що він не став одразу напирати.

 

\- На другому поверсі треті двері зліва, другі це моя спальня, - Арджент стискає плечі жінки сильніше, ніби все ще боїться, що вона наче мара може розтанути, або наче мавка втекти.

\- Покажеш?! – голос Меліси тремтить, коли вона промовляє ці слова, а сама прогинається в спині, зачіпає своїми сідницями його пах. Пані МакКол не хоче тікати від мисливця нікуди.

Цей простий дотик вибиває з нього дух і Крісу доводиться прикрити очі, щоб опанувати себе, бо всього забагато. Запах Меліси стає насиченим і з ніжного майже шовкового з нотами жасмину та кави, він перетворюється на оксамитовий насичений з дрібкою тягучого каррі.

\- Авжеж, - він легко прикушує краєчок її акуратного вушка своїми зубами, гладить її боки.

Дотиків Кріса мало для Меліси,він навмисно не поспішає, дражнить . Чоловік ледь чутно торкається своїми обпікаючими долонями, так що кров бурлить, вскіпаючи в жилах.

Вони аби як добираються до спальні. Клатч Меліса кладе на поличку каміну.

Жінка дивиться на очі мисливця, коли він знімає з неї сукню, в цю мить він схожий на хлопчика, що розгортає подарунок на день народження. Він обережно і ніжно знімає бретельки з її пліч, затримує подих, коли легка сукня спадає складками на тонку талію та затримується на крутих стегнах. Застібка ліфчика піддається вправним пальцям і лунає в кімнаті гарматним пострілом. Кріс мружиться, хрипло втягує через ніс повітря і бере в долоні груди Меліси. В неї трохи повнуваті груди з вишневими сосками. Маленькі білуваті борозни розтяжок павутинною сіткою розходяться від сосків, але це не псує картини. Арджент схиляє голову та бере в рот один сосок. Меліса схлипує та притягує до себе його голову впритул до себе, боляче смикаючи за волосся. В неї в середині все солодко тремтить від його близькості, від того, як він покусує сосок. Меліса починає згадувати, як це віддавати і брати в рівній мірі. Як це коли ти хочеш подарувати себе без залишку та решти всього одній людині. Арджент випускає сосок з рота, стискає талію і цілує в губи, підборіддя, шию. Кріс засмоктує тонку шкіру шиї, залишаючи мітку. Меліса думає, що це все від звірів, все ж бо щось мисливці переймають у тих на кого полюють.

Чоловік просовує пальці за кромку атласної тканини та одним рухом стягує сукню.

Арджент роняє їх обох на ліжко. Він спирається на руки і на мить окидає очима розпластану під ним жінку.

Меліса дивиться з під вії і стискає плечі чоловіка, ловлячи в його погляді блиск, так Гетьмани та князі озирали щойно завойовані землі. Жінка вигинається, підкоряється натиску його руки розводячи стегна. Арджент на мить стає на коліна, щоб зняти мережеві трусики, припадає вустами до її м’якого животу.

Кріс засвоїв одну прописну істину: ти можеш зацілувати жінку до напівпритоми, можеш спокійно прокласти мапу чуттєвих дотиків по всьому її тілу, але зняти трусики з жінки, як завершальний акт це рівноцінно вдалому штурму Бастилії. Але Меліса легко піддається стає на місток, піднімаючи стегна до гори. Вони в чотири руки позбавляються штанів. Пані МакКол спирається на лікті, безперестанно покусуючи свої і без того почервонілі вуста і спостерігає за Крісом, коли він розкатує презерватив по своєму члену.

\- Боже мій, Крісе, - в її голосі прохання, бажання та обожнювання переплелися так міцно, що вже й не розбереш де що.

Він бере її за щиколотки, закидає її ноги собі на плечі. В ту мить, коли Кріс торкається головкою її нижніх губ, щоб через секунду втиснутись в її палаюче нутро він дійсно для неї Бог, який дарує життя. Кожна клітина в тілі жінки співає і це невимовно прекрасно. Арджент на пробу робить декілька поштовхів повільно та ніжно.

\- Сильніше, будь ласочка, - скавульчить Меліса чіпляючись за його руки.

Вікторія не любила прохати. Кріс стискає зуби і відкидає недоречні спогади, він викреслив свою жінку, скинув тягар минулого, він рухається далі.

Чоловік піддається , кидає стегна вперед різко, сильно. У Меліси закатуються очі, її м’язи мимоволі скорочуються, наче від електричного струму. Буремними, штормовими хвилями накатує оргазм. І жінці хочеться розсипатися, від тої завірюхи: відчуттів, почуттів та емоції. Вона заплющує очі, бо це занадто, забагато. Система не витримає і згорить до дідька без права на перезавантаження. Кріс дивиться на Мелісу, на її реакцію і стримується, щоб не кінчити одразу, від того, як вона в середині себе стискає його член своїми м’язами. Кріс думає про мертвих тварин, про цілу купу перевертнів, яких він вбив, але це не дуже допомагає, на третьому її оргазмі (не те щоб він рахував) він теж зривається. Земля уходить з під ніг. І не дарма французи називають це La petite mort.

Кріс, щоб не розчавити жінку відкочується вбік.

\- Як добре, - замріяно промовляє Мелісса і треться своїм носом об його плече.

Кріс дивиться ніжно і задоволено, куйовдить її волосся задумливо, пропускає крізь пальці.

 

Стайлз задумливо озирає поглядом кухню МакКолів і йде робити собі каву. Кавоварка миготить червоним сповіщає про готовність напою. Стілінскі робить ковток в роті гірко, а піднебіння дере наче піском. Фільтр кавоварки остаточно вийшов з ладу, можливо це сам Стайлз…

p


	4. Три

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Стайлз юний сталкер пані Меліси. Скот зилться. Меліса знову з кимось зустрічається, а в цілому все знову іде зовсім не так)

З тройкою пов’язано багато прихованих значень. Наприклад в Кабалі стародавньому вченню тройка є символом розуміння та триєдності чоловічого та жіночого початку. Стайлз думає, що три роки це достатній період часу за який можна було забути, той випадок в домі МакКолів. Забути свій невідхильний потяг до дорослої жінки, матері його друга. Стілінскі вдивляється в повідомлення від Скота, сидячі на своєму ліжку.

 **Через годину у мене вдома, я знаю, що ти ще вчора ввечері повернувся з Берклі.** – пише Скот.

Стайлз зітхає, окидає поглядом кімнату за рік вона не змінилася, хіба що немає деяких речей, які він узяв з собою до коледжу. Малія вже давно не його дівчина, за рік він поміняв її на Менді, Фібі і ще декількох про що ані краплини не шкодує. Їх маленька зграя все одно тісно переплелася корінням так, що зустрічі стали нагадувати більше дружбу, а кохатися з другом це якось не природно. Хлопчина заходить до інстаграму Меліси і дивиться на чергову світлину, де пані МакКол виставила свої ноги в сліпах білого кольору з хештегом _#НогиЗараз_.

Він посміхається ставить вподобайку і куйовдить свою чуприну, яка за рік ще довше відросла. За рік, який він навчався в коледжі слідкувати за існтаграмом та сторінкою на фейсбуці Меліси стало фізичною потребою, такою ж як дихати. Стайлз вкотре повторює собі, що він не сталкер. Стілінскі чалапає до душу. Довго стоїть під кілкими холодними струменями, тому що на вулиці справжнісіньке пекло і це так добре, що пекельна лише погода, а не події та обставини навколо маленького містечка, яких у них всіх було задостатньо.

Надягти першу ліпшу футболку сіру з зеленим кексиком, влізти в літні штані блакитного кольору, забити на нижню білизну. Знайти роздовбані конверси яскраво помаранчеві з затертими червоними зірками. Стайлз спускається на кухню. Пише цидулку татові, що він у МакКолів, а рагу з овочів у холодильнику. Ставить наприкінці посміхунчик та виходить на вулицю. Хлопець ставить долоню козирком вдивляючись вдалечінь. Джип фиркає роздратовано на спроби його завести.

\- Тільки не зараз, маленька, - хлопчина лагідно пестить кермо, - ти не можеш зі мною так вчинити. Він ще раз крутить ключ і його маленька заводиться.

Меліса зустрічає хлопця на порозі будинку, як завжди гарна. Стайлз ніяковіє, наче йому знову шістнадцять років і він її поцілував, старі почуття накривають штормовою хвилею. Скот рятує ситуацію.

\- Чуваче, я радий тебе бачити, - він згрібає свого найкращого друга у ведмежі обійми, за час що вони не бачились МакКол дуже вимахав, та заматерів наче вовк. В принципі він і був вовком. Стілінскі заривається в обійми друга, машинально плескає його по плечу, а сам продовжує дивитися на жінку. Вона ані трохи не змінилася, хіба, що зморшок додалося біля очей та коло рота, це від того, що вона забагато сміється. Стайлз бажає провести пальцями всі маршрути цих маленьких смужок на її обличчі, але Меліса каже «не бешкетуйте тут, хлопчики» та заходить до хати. Скот відпускає і розповідає останні новини про маму та нового лікаря. Стайлз думає, що це бісовий *День бабака, знайомі почуття ревнощів, болю знов накривають сніговою лавиною. Минуле не відпускає чіпляється за шию, руки і знову тягне назад. Стілінскі думає, що це його не найкраща думка взагалі, та все ж.

\- Я люблю твою маму, Скоте, - Стайлз трохи відсувається від друга.

\- Так її всі люблять, - погоджується Скот та розповідає про Кіру, яка вирішила завести собі кошеня.

\- Я кохаю твою маму, - пояснює Стілінскі другу, який іноді плужить не по-дитячому.

В очах Скота розпалюється полум’яне багаття, райдужка забарвлюється в червоне. МакКол стискає кулаки.

\- І як давно?

\- Років з чотирнадцяти, п’ятнадцяти, - Стайлз мне низ футболки в руках нервово.

Удар по обличчю це дуже очікувано. Скот б’є точно в вилицю, не дуже криваво, проте боляче. Від другого удару Стілінскі увертається та виставляє руки вперед.

\- Мо, поговоримо, брате.

\- Не називай мене так, - МакКол користається можливістю і б’є знову, на цей раз влучає в губу.

\- Я загрався отримувати в пику, - каже Стайлз і спльовує криваву слину на дешевий килим в вітальні.

\- Ти курвий сину в дуба вдарився це ж моя мама, як взагалі можна, - Скот бере його за комір футболки та трусить в намаганні здається витрусити усю душу.

\- Та нічого не було окрім поцілунку, - Стілінскі хапає його за руки і думає, що ось зараз йому точно вирвуть глотку зубами.

\- Що? Та я … - але Скот не встигає зробити нічого.

\- Годі, - істеричний зойк Меліси не гірше, крику банши зупиняє.

\- Ти цілувалася зі Стайлзом, - МакКол повертається до мами.

\- Чуваче, це я її поцілував, а вона припинила. Це твоя мама, не треба так, - Стайлз отримавши нарешті волю, частить з швидкістю патронів, які вилітають з кулемету.

\- Боже мій, - Меліса закочує очі до стелі та сідає на сходинку, заривається обличчям у долоні.

\- Вибачте, я піду, - Стілінскі з задоволенням би випарувався з кімнати, Бейкон Гілс, взагалі планети.

\- Стояти, - пані МакКол нарешті піднімає голову, - ви вже дорослі і зараз ми поговоримо втрьох, як дорослі.

Скот ображено сапає подалі від Стайлза і не дивиться на матір.

\- На кухню, - командує Меліса і обидва хлопці слухняно плентаються до кухні. На кухні пахне як завжди кавою та якоюсь мексиканською їжею. Скот сідає навпроти Стайлза, Меліса сідає посередині свого сина та Стілінскі-молодшого, наче прикордонна зона поміж двох ворожих таборів.

\- Ну, що це ще за дурощі? – жінка повертається до Стайлза.

\- Я сказав Скоту, що я кохаю тебе, - у хлопця починає сіпатися око, таке буває у людей з легкою збудливістю нервової системи холерестичного складу.

\- Ти сказав, що ви цілувалися, - звинувачує МакКол.

\- А ти цілував Лідію, хоча й знав, що вона мені подобається, - парує випад Стайлз і кривить вуста, адреналін від бійки починає сходити і губа ниє.

\- Як можна порівнювати, - закатує очі до гори Скот.

Меліса не втручається чим більше хлопці виговоряться, тим більше в неї буде інформації та тим краще вона може розібрати цю жахливу ситуацію. Те що Стайлз її кохає ошелешує не гірше за удар, але це не головне.

\- Я тоді сильно образився на тебе, - відповідає Стілінскі.

\- Та, я злий на тебе Стайлзе, я не образився, ми говоримо про мою матір, - Скот стукає кулаком по столу.

\- Божевільня, - бурмотить про себе ледь чутно жінка, та досі не втручається.

Стайлз починає переказувати, що насправді було, перед очима мерехтять наживо спогади. Хлопчина додає.

\- Судячи по настрою твоєї мами нічого і не буде. Я ж бо не в переліку її найбажаніших чоловіків. Так? – Стілінскі з гіркотою в погляді дивиться на жінку і відчуває, як по серцю йдуть тріщини розповзаються, наче в старому глечику.

\- Так, - ствердно киває жінка.

\- Чому ти мені не сказала? – МакКол розгублено дивиться на матір.

\- Бо нічого не було, бо так не говорять «Знаєш, синку, мене поцілував твій неповнолітній друг, але ми можемо це обговорити спокійно». Скот мовчить, а потім встає з-за столу.

\- Я пішов.

\- Куди? – жінка зводить брови до купи і всім своїм виглядом випромінює турботу за сином.

\- Погуляю, думаю Вам, мамо, потрібно поговорити з моїм, – на слові «друг» хлопець перечіпляється та все ж вимовляє його.

Гуркіт вхідних дверей розриває тишу.

\- Пробач мені, Мелісо, - Стайлз ковтає гидкий присмак втрати.

\- Я не кохаю тебе, сонечко, просто зрозумій. В тебе буде ще купа жінок, гарніших і розумніших за мене, в тебе попереду багато часу. А я хоч і вірю, що кохання не знає меж, але не думаю що така різниця в віці буде гарним підґрунтям для стосунків, - Меліса дивиться в очі з розумінням та неприховано щирою участю.

\- Я розумію. Стайлз все розуміє, - Стілінскі посміхається механічно і продовжує сидіти.

На цвинтарі Бейкон Гілс нестерпна спека, Стайлз лежить на могилі своєї матері, вже тепла мінералка не рятує.

\- Знаєш, мамо, мені б не завадила твоя порада, - бурмотить хлопчина затуляючи очі від пекучого сонця. Шкіра щік чухається від сліз. Стайлз встає, вмивається водою, та коли піднімає очі до надгробку Клаудії Стілінські помічає книгу в яскравій обгортці біля сусідньої могили.

«Забута мова символів» написано на обкладинці автор Гарольд Бейлі. Хлопець навмання відкриває книгу та читає:

_Трійка є символомом переродження та початку нового життя в Біблії та в Новому Заповіті._

\- Дякую, мамо, - посміхається хлопець, - ти дуже допомогла.


End file.
